Big Time Magic
by BigTimeFan1125
Summary: What happens when the BTR crew is transferred to Hogwarts? Or when they meet our favorite wizards, Harry, Ron, and Hermione? And what does Hawk have to do with this? Only reading will tell.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP or BTR. I only own Zoe, Lauren and Olivia. I also don't own any songs in this.

It was a normal day at the Palm Woods. The Jennifers were at the pool tanning, was being. . . bitter, and the wizards of 2J were at Rocque , wizards. "Dogs," Gustavo said to the boys, "And cat," he finished, looking at Olivia. "You're being sent to England for some. . . music academy" he told them. Gustavo and Kelly didn't know that the group were wizards. The only other people besides the band that knew were Mrs. Knight and Katie. Olivia thought that maybe because of the way he said it, it was just a cover for something magic. However, she didn't care right now. She was going to England! "OOHHH," she squealed. "I've always wanted to study there! There is so much history to learn! This is going to be soooo fun!" She was practically screaming. The boys just groaned, obviously not as excited as Olivia. She punched Kendall on the arm. Kendall was always just like the older brother that Olivia never had. When Olivia's parents died in a freak car accident when she was 2, the Knights took her in as family, and she has lived with them for the past 15 years. Olivia was still jumping up and down, and Logan pulled her into a hug to get her to stay weren't really "Together" officialy, but they _so_ acted like it. "You leave tomorrow at 10am. Here are your plane tickets," Kelly said as she gave Kendall an envelope. Olivia ran right out the door to pack her stuff. She couldn't wait!

Olivia zipped up her stuff at 9:15am the next day. "Done!" she yelled. She ran into the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster. She was about to sit on the couch when Carlos yelled "Olivia! Can you come here?". Olivia sighed. She was so tired because she hadn't slept all night. "Coming!" she yelled back. She walked into Carlos' room and saw him trying to zip up his bag. "Can you help-" he began, but was cut off by Olivia running and jumping onto his bag. She bounced around on her butt to press everything down. "Ow. . ." she said. She hopped off and looked in his bag. "Carlos, do you really need all these helmets?" she asked him. "YES!" he said, looking slightly offended. Olivia pulled her wand out of her boot."Or," she said. She waved her wand and everything in Carlos' bag organized and the bag zipped. "Oh yeah. . ." he said. "Wait, then why did you jump on it?"he asked. " 'Cause it was fun," she said, trying not to crack a smile. she walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her toast. She looked at the clock and yelled "Guys! It's 9:55! Let's go!" and Katie came down to say goodbye. they walked out the door and down to the lobby. Their limo pulled up to the front and they all got in. Olivia poked her head out of the sun-roof and yelled "To England!". The guys all repeated it and they headed towards the airport.

**HAWK'S SIDE**

Hawk was waiting at Hawk Records for Zoe to come back. She was out seeing what Gustavo was up to. When Zoe finally walked in, she looked furious. "They're going to England," she said before Hawk said a word. When Hawk looked confused, Zoe said, "They're going to some prissy music academy." She looked really angry. Hawk started smiling. Now it was Zoe's turn to look confused. "We're going to England," He said. Hawk knew that the group were wizards, but the band didn't know that. however, he had an advantage. He was one ,too.

**BAND SIDE**

On the plane ride, Olivia and Logan spent the whole time writing songs. She says that she needs Logan there to help her with love songs. James slept the whole ride, and Carlos and Kendall played hockey on the computer. When they got there, a old man in robes with a long white beard was waiting for them. "Hello," he said. "I am Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your music producer told you you were coming here for a music academy. Am I correct?" he asked. The group nodded. "Well," the old man continued, "You are actually here to attend my school." This got the group excited. There wasn't a wizard school in the U.S. "How are we getting there?" Carlos asked. "School doesn't start until September 1st, so you will be staying in the Leaky Cauldron with some of my other students. I trust that you all know how to ride brooms." He said. "Umm. . . we didn't bring ours," James said awkwardly. "I did, " Olivia said. She walked over a corner where no one could see her, opened her bag, and pulled out 4 Cleansweeps. Then, she pulled out a Firebolt. The guys cracked up from the sight of it. She walked back over and handed them their brooms. The guys were giving her funny looks. "What?" she asked. "I bewitched my bag to fit more stuff." "Well, you always were better than us at magic." Logan said as he pulled her into a kiss. " Shall we go?" Dumbledore asked. They walked out of the airport.

They all got on their brooms. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and all their luggage disappeared. "Your luggage will be in your rooms when you get there." he said. They all took off. Olivia flew ahead of everyone. She was always able to think when she was on her broom. She fell back next to Dumbledore. "Do you have a Qudditch Team at your school?" she asked him. "Yes," he said, "and by the looks of it, you could be a wonderful seeker." he told her. She smiled at him and flew off. An hour later, Dumbledore told them to land. They all touched ground nicely. Olivia looked to her right and saw a sign that said "Leaky Cauldron." She walked inside. A man came up and pointed to a staircase. The band ran upstairs until they saw a room on the right that said "Big Time Rush". They all walked in. Believe it or not, their luggage was on their beds. They unpacked and went downstairs for dinner. When they got down, there were already 6 people there. There were 4 redheads, a brunette girl, and a raven haired boy. "Umm. . .hey. I'm Olivia. This is Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos," Olivia said, motioning to the guys. " Hello, I'm Harry Potter, and this is Hermione, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny." the raven haired boy said. " Wait, Wait, Wait. . . you're _the_ Harry Potter?" Logan asked. " Yep, in the flesh," Ron stood up and said. " Nice to meet you, mate," he shook hands with the band and they all sat down. While they were eating, they talked about Hogwarts. "What are the houses?" James asked. "Well , there is Hufflepuff, where the just and loyal are. Then there's Ravenclaw, for those of wit and learning. There's Slytherin, where it's all about the purness of your blood. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in that house." She saw the look on their faces and said "You don't have to worry about being in that house because your muggle-born." "Is that an insult?" Kendall asked. "Oh, God no! I'm muggle-born too. It just means that you don't have magical blood in your family. Finally, there's Gryffindor, who are brave at heart and daring. That's the house Harry, Ron, an I are in," Hermione finished. " How do the houses get picked?" Olivia asked. "The Sorting Hat." Ginny piped up. When the band gave her a confused look, she said " It's an old hat that tells you what house your going to be in." the whole band nodded in understanding, except for Carlos. Olivia looked over at him, but he didn't notice, because he was too busy staring at Ginny. Olivia giggled a little bit. Logan looked at her, but she just ignored him. "Ohkay dears, you better get to bed. We have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school stuff," said. They all went upstairs and headed for bed.

**HAWK'S SIDE**

Hawk and Zoe were on Hawk's plane to England. He was just informed that the band wasn't really going to a music camp, they were headed to Hogwarts, the magical school. How was he supposed to get to them if they were in an exteremly safe wizard school? "Harry Potter goes to that school," Zoe said, as if reading his mind. "How does that help?" He asked, slightly embarassed. She sighed. "We could use him," she explained. "Knowing the band, they are bound to get close to him and we could use magic to get him to bring Olivia to us," she finished. Hawk thought about it. It really was a good idea. They flew the rest of the way in silence.

**BAND'S SIDE**

At 9:00am, woke everyone up. They all got dressed and headed downstairs, all except Olivia. She was a late sleeper. "Olivia," Logan said as he poked his head back into the room. Olivia just moaned. He walked over to the bed and shook her shoulder a little. She put up her arms and mumbled "Carry me." Logan bent down and picked her up. He carried her downstairs and put her in a kitchen chair. He pulled out his wand and changed her into her favorite outfit: Big Time Rush T-Shirt, Skinny jeans, and combat boots. "I love that outfit on you," he whispered in her ear. "I love you," she said back and she kissed him. put eggs and toast on the table. They all ate and then went back into a small room with just brick walls. "Ummmm. . . why are we back here?"Kendall asked. "Well we're going to Diagon Alley," said, as if that cleared things up. She pulled out her wand and hit the 3rd brick up. All of the sudden, the bricks started to shift out of the way to make a doorway. The group walked inside. It was amazing. There were stores with everything magical. The first one that caught Kendall and Olivia's eyes was the Qudditch Equiptment store ( I mean, I guess that's what happens when you live with someone for 15 years). Carlos and James were drwan towards Ron's brother's store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and Logan wanted to go to the book store. "Ohkay, dearies, I see where you all really want to go, but first we need to get your school supplies." said. She went over to the book store to pick up their books for them. In the meantime, Harry,Ron, and Hermione took them over to get their robes fitted. Finally they were done getting their school supplies."Ohkay," Hermione said. "Ron will take Carlos and James to the joke shop, I'll take Logan to the book store, and Harry will take Kendall and Olivia to the Quidditch store. Then, we will meet up at that ice cream parlor, agreed?" she asked. The group nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. "So," Harry said to Olivia on the way to the store. "I hear you have a Firebolt. How'd you get it?" he asked. Olivia thought for a minute. She didn't even remember when she got it. She had had it as long as she could remember. "I don't know," she admitted. They walked the rest of the way in an awkward silence. when they go in, Kendall gaped in awe. It was like heaven. There were brooms and bludger bats and everything quidditch. They didn't buy anyhing because it was way too expensive, so they left empty handed. When they walked out Olivia could've sworn she just saw Hawk run into a dark corner. She stopped walking. Kendall and Harry stopped. "Is everything alright?" Harry asked was still looking over to where she saw him. Her eyes must've been fooling her. "Yeah. . .everything's fine," she said,slowly turning her head away."I thought I just saw. . . . nevermind," she finally finished, walking away. They went to meet the others at the ice cream parlor.

**HAWK'S SIDE **

_Phew._That was close. He thought that that little brat had actually caught him. He walked out of the corner he was hiding in and walked in the direction that Kendall, Olivia, and some other kid went. He kept a distance, and realized that they were going to a bunch of other people, too many witnesses. He would come back later.

**BAND SIDE**

Olivia was humming something. Kendall was listening, but he didn't recognize it. "Thinking of a new song?" he asked Olivia. She hadn't even noticed him listening to her. "Yeah," she said. "It's called 'Count on Me'," she told him. "Give us a sneak peek?" Harry asked. Olivia blushed. However, she began to sing," _Now I'm about to give you my heart, but remember this one thing, I've never been in love before, so you gotta go easy on me." _Harry and Kendall were quiet for a minute. Olivia pushed them. "Stop! Was it that bad?" she asked. Harry started laughing and everyone looked confused when they got to them. But they didn't care,they were laughing too hard! All of the sudden, Olivia stopped laughing. She turned around and stared behind her. Everyone noticed and looked to where she was looking. "Olivia?" Ron said. "Is everything ohkay?". Olivia turned back to the group. "I could've sworn I just saw. . ." she trailed off. Logan stood up and put his arm around her. Just then, a girl walked out of the ice cream parlor. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Hey Harry," she said as she walked by. "Hey," Harry said. He kept looking at her until she disappeared. "Who was that?" Olivia asked in disgust. "That's Lauren," Hermione said, equally disgusted. "The daughter in the richest pure-blood family in the wizarding world." The guys were all staring in they direction that Lauren left in. Olivia stomps on James' foot and Hermione slaps Ron."Ow. . ." they both muttered."Let's get back to the Leaky Cauldron," said. "It's lunch time" They all walked back to the pub.

The next morning,everyone got up for the Hogwarts Express, even Olivia. brought the group to King's Cross Station. "So Platform 9 3/4. . . " Carlos began. "Where is that?" The rest of the band looked around, realizing that there was only Platform 9 and Platform 10. "Watch this," Ginny said. She grabbed Carlos' arm and ran straight at the wall. They went right through it. Harry grabbed Olivia next, and they ran through the wall. Finally, everyone was on platform 9 all got on the train and tried to find an empty compartment. The only one that wasn't fulll was occupied by one person, Lauren. The group walked in and sat down. the trainstarted to pull away. Olivia took one last look at all the parents waving goodbye to their kids, and she saw him.. . . again. Was she seeing things? This is the third time. She didn't say anything this time. She figured it was best not to, or people would think she was crazy. The train pulled away. Olivia took out her song book. "What's that?" Lauren asked, the nosy little b*tch. "Does it look like it's any of your business?" Olivia snapped back, and the guys tried not to laugh. She looked confused. "It's a song book dumb-ass. I'm in a band," Olivia said, slightly annoyed. Lauren just turned away and started talking to Harry. He was completely lovestruck. It disgusted Olivia. She began to continue _Count on Me_. By the time she had to change into her robes, she had :

_[Olivia:]_

_Now I'm about to give you my heart_

_But remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before_

_So you gotta go easy on me_

_[Kendall :]_

_I heard love is dangerous_

_Once you fall you never get enough_

_But the thought of you leaving_

_Ain't so easy for me_

_[Chorus:]_

_Don't hurt me_

_Desert me_

_Don't give up on me_

_What would I wanna do that for?_

_Don't use me_

_Take advantage of me_

_Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you [x4]_

_[Kendall:]_

_Understand I've been here before,_

_Thought I found someone I finally could adore_

_[Carlos:]_

_But you failed my test,_

_Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one_

_[Olivia and James:]_

_But I'm willing to put my trust in you,_

_Baby you can put your trust in me_

_[Carlos:]_

_Just like a count to 3,_

_You can count on me and you're never gonna see_

_[Logan:]_

_No numbers in my pocket._

_Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you_

_[Olivia and James:]_

_'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one_

She finally closed her book and changed into her robes. She hadn't said anything the whole ride, the only one talking had been Lauren, trying to get Harry to talk to her. Even he got annoyed. All she talked about was how hard her life was and how mean her parents were because they didn't get her the Nimbus 2001. Olivia felt kind of bad for Harry, someone complaining about their parents and he doesn't even have any. Olivia knew what that was like, but the Knights' were like family to her, and Harry's aunt and uncle definetly were not. Before they knew it, they were pulling into Hogsmeade Station. They got off the train and walked up to the castle. It was amazing. They followed the everyone into the Great Hall and waited with the first years to be sorted. The boys looked more nervous than the first years. An old lady walked up to the podium next to a stool with an old hat on it. "Hello everyone, I am Professor McGonagall. When I call your name, come up and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted. Let's get started," she said. She began to call out names. Finally, she called "Diamond, James." James walked up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The hat said to James

_"Well, you would be wonderful in Hufflepuff. You're very loyal to your friends. However, you are also very brave. I guess I'll put you in. . . GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out._

James got up and walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table. Next, Carlos was called up. He bounded over to the stool, so excited, he practically fell over the stool. McGonagall put the hat on and it said to him:

_" Oh, well your easy. . .GRYFFINDOR!"_

Carlos ran over and sat next to James. Next up was Kendall. He walked over, obviously trying to cover up his anxiety. He looked back at Olivia and she gave him a reassuring thumbs up. He sat down, and the hat said

"_Are you nervous Kendall? I thought you were brave. . . maybe you don't belong with your friends in Gryffindor."_

Olivia saw Kendall tense up, but she didn't know why. She was hoping they were all put on Gryffindor.

_" Oh, you don't like that? Well, I'm feeling nice . . . GRYFFINDOR!"_

Kendall instantly relaxed and walked over to sit with his friends. Only Logan and Olivia were left. Logan was called up, and the hat said

"_Oh, you are extremely smart. Straight A's since 4th grade. Revenclaw would suit you perfectly. . " _

_"No," Logan thought back." I need to be with my friends."_

_" Now that's loyalty. You know where the loyal go? GRYFFINDOR!" _the hat finished.

Logan jumped down and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Olivia was the last person up there. The hat had barely touched her head when it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

_Good,_ Olivia thought. She was with her boys. The feast appeared on the tables and everyone dug in. After the feast, the prefects, Gryffindor's being Hermoine and Ron , lead all the kids to the common rooms. The band, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all plopped on the couch. "I am so tired," Carlos finally said after a long 5 minutes of silence. "Me too," Olivia agreed. "I'm going to bed. We have a long day of classes tomorrow. Ginny, come with me so I'm not lonely." Ginny got up and the 2 walk up to the girls' dormitory. After a while, Hermione left too. Now, it was just the guys. Logan got uo and sat down near the window. "So, how are you and Olivia?" Ron asked him. " I don't know what you're talking about," Logan replied, looking away from the window. "Dude, you're so bad under pressure," Kendall said. " You obviously like her." Logan looked so embarrased. "Dude don't deny it," James said. "How could you not like her? She's so hot," Logan shot him a look, but James still continued. "I'm surprised Kendall didn't get her in the past 15 years. And then when she met us why she chose you over this." He did his signature move with his hands. "She doesn't like me that way," Logan said, just as Olivia came back down the stairs. She heard her name, so she stopped to listen. "Have you seen how she looked at you? It's the same way Hermione looks at Kendall, and Ginny looks at Carlos," Harry said. "Wow, you guys brought a romance with you," Ron said. They all laughed and Carlos said "Guys,it's getting late, we should call it a night." They all got up and began walking up to the boy's dormitories. Olivia ran back upstairs, skipping 2 at a time. She would talk about it with the girls tomorrow, she was to tired now.

**HAWK'S SIDE**

Hawk and Zoe were staying at the Leaky Cauldron because there was an easy way up to the castle. They just had to sneak into the basement of Honeyduke's and climb through the tunnel. They were going to capture Harry Potter and use the Imperius Curse on him to get him to bring Olivia to them. Hawk had found a old abandoned warehouse where he can hide them without anyone finding them. It was foolproof. "You think all your plans are foolproof," Zoe said, reading his mind." Olivia and the boys always find a way out." Hawk didn't like her negativety. She always doubted him. "It will work," he said. "Now that they know about wizards, I can use magic on them," Zoe looked like she liked the idea of hurting them with magic. "It's getting late, I'm going to bed." Zoe said. Both of them fell asleep for the night.

**BAND'S SIDE**

The group woke up bright and early to get ready for their first day of term. While getting ready, Olivia brought up what she had heard the previous night. "Soooo Hermione," She said creepily sitting on Hermione's bed."Soo. . Olivia," she said, slightly confused. "Don't you think Kendall is kinda cute?" Olivia asked. Herione blushed." He's alright," she said. "Oh you are so bad at lying," Olivia said. She was giggling like crazy when Ginny walked in. She looked at them speculativly. "Hermione likes Kendall! Hermione likes Kendall!" Olivia sang. She looked at Hermione. "Why are you looking at me like you know something I don't?" Hermione asked, finally sitting down to listen. Ginny walked over too. Olivia motioned for them to come closer, the yelled "HE LIKES YOU TOO!" Ginny and Hermione flinched away when she screamed in their ears. "No he doesn't," Hermione said, standing up to go down to breakfast. "Look at me. He's so cute and I'm so not." Olivia smiled mysteriously and ran into the bathroom, pulling Hermione by the arm. "Tell the guys we'll be down their in 10 minutes!" Olivia yelled to Ginny. Just as Ginny was about to leave, Olivia poked her head out the bathroom door. "Oh, and Ginny," she said. Ginny paused, her hand on the doorknob. "Have fun with Carlos," Olivia said, then she disappeared back into the bathroom. _Was it that obvious? _Ginny thought. Well, it doesn't matter because she's with Seamus. She went down to the Great Hall and sat inbetween Carlos and James. "Where are Hermione and Olivia?" Kendall asked. "Olivia said they would be down in 10 minutes," Ginny said. They all ate in silence until Olivia and Hermione walked in. Olivia, looking rather proud of herself, walked a little bit behind Hermione, who was silently arguing with her. Olivia pushed her farther into the Hall. Everyone fell silent. "Whoa," Kendall said silently. Hermione looked amazing. Her hair was straightened and pulled into a high wore a tight shirt underneath her robe that showed her figure perfectly. She had yoga pants and converse on and, to top it all off, a necklace with a diamond _H_ on it. Hermione hurriedly walked over to the table and sat next to Kendall. Olivia walked over and sat on the other side of Kendall. "Wow Hermione," Kendall said. "You look amazing." Hermione blushed so much her face matched Ron's hair. Olivia started giggling like crazy. Everyone went back to their food. Olivia nudged Kendall. He looked at her and she nodded towards Hermione. When he still looked confused, she mouthed _Ask her out dumbass._ "Soo Hermione, what are you doing on the trip to Hogsmeade this Saturday?" He asked. If it was even possible, Hermione's face got redder. "Oh, nothing. Why, do you wanna hang out?"she asked. Like Olivia said before, she was terrible under pressure, so things got awkward real quick. "Yeah sure," Kendall said. To break the awkward moment, Olivia said "I think I left my wand in the common room. Hermione, Ginny, come with me to get it." The girls got up and walked out the door. Carlos watched them leave, and turned back to the group, smiling. "What?" James asked. "Her wand was in her boot," he said. Harry turned around and looked at the door, but instead of seeing Olivia coming back, he saw Lauren. She walked over and said "Hey," to Harry, then kissed him on the cheek. "Ummm. . . I left my wand in the common room," he said, using the same excuse. He swiftly got up and walked away. The rest of the guys, feeling extremely awkward, all got up and walked away too.

The girls, back in the common room, were talking about. . . well, everything. "Ooh, Hermione's got a date. You're welcome." Olivia said. Hermione was acting extremely bipolar. She was all happy, then she got all worried, then she got mad, then she became worried again. Ginny just sat silently on the couch. Olivia was about to say something to her when they heard footsteps coming up to the portrait hole. They all got up and ran to their room. Except Olivia, as the little snoop she is, stayed. She heard it was the guys, so she stood in the same place she had the night before. _Whoa, deja'vu_ she thought. "You know what you should do?" Kendall asked Logan. "Write her a song, she'll be instantly hooked on you, and it will be official." Carlos looked up at this. "Hey! I was gonna write a song for Ginny! I mean, I know she's with Seamus, but still, I was thinking about it." "Yeah," Harry said. " And I thought for sure you were gonna write one for Hermione." Harry said to Kendall. "Ohkay, you guys should see who could write the best song." James said. "Then, we could even use them for the band." The group seemed to like this idea. "But keep it a secret," Ron said. "You have to surprise them." Logan looked at his watch. "We should head over to Transfiguration. We don't want to be late on the first day." He said. They all walked out. Olivia bounded up the stairs. "Two things," she said, completely out of breath. "One: We're gonna be late for Transfiguration." When she said this, they all got up and began to walk to class. "Two: The guys are having a contest on who can write the best love song! Isn't that cute?" she asked. They walked into class. "Oh, but don't say anything 'cause they think we don't know," she whispered. The girls nodded and took their seats. The class wasn't easy. First, they turned an quill into a ribbon. Or tried to. Only Hermione managed to do it. Luckily, they didn't get they went to potions, and they weren't as lucky in that class. They had to make a Love Potion, and for homework write a foot of parchment on why they failed. Finally, they ended the day with Defense Against the Dark Arts. That was by far the worst class. Umbridge didn't even let them use their wands. They just read a book. Carlos and Ginny sat in the back, creating trouble, of course. They were so cute together. They finally went to dinner after a long day and ate until they felt like they would never eat again. The guys headed up early. The girls didn't go with them to give them time on their songs. They waited twenty minutes, then headed up. When they walked in, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos closed the book they were writing in and placed a different book on top of it. "Whatca working on?" Ginny asked. "Transfiguration homework," they said at the same time. "Ohkay, we'll be in our room," Hermione said. When they got to the room, Hermione closed the door, sat on her bed, and smiled. "What?" Olivia asked. "We didn't have Transfiguration homework," she said.

The whole week went on pretty much the same exact way. Finally, it was Saturday, and they were going to Hogsmeade. Olivia did Hermione's makeup for her date with Kendall. They walked down to the common room to meet the guys. They walked down to the hall with them, then Hermione and Kendall walked away, Carlos and Ginny, Logan and Olivia, and then the awkward loners Harry, James and Ron. They went to Honeydukes. _Oh my god_ the girls all thought, even though they weren't near eachother. They all knew what was coming. Each boy sat the girl down to sing her the song. Logan said to Olivia " I wrote you a song." Olivia tried to pretend that she didn't know that was coming. Logan began to sing a sing called _ No Idea_.

I love ya

If you aint got nobody to love

And girl i adore ya

When theres no one to adore

And I'll show you

When there's no one to show

And i'll know you

If you want somebody to know

Oh oh oh yeah

Every time you come around

You put a lightning bolt on my face

Baby every time you come around

girl you take my breath away

And i just wanna breathe until

I take you in

So I want you to breathe until

You take me in

But the truth is

That she has no idea, no idea

That i'm even here

that im even here

She has no idea, no idea

I'm standing here

I'm standing here

I kiss you, ya

Whenever you wanna be kissed

Oh i miss ya

two seconds after you leave

screaming come back to me

come back to me

let me see you

let me please you

let me take that heart of yours

and i'll be

whatever ya want me to be

the good buy, bad guy

just tell me baby

Every time you come around

You put a lightning bolt on my face

Every time you come around

Girl you take my breath away

And I just wanna breathe until

I take you in

Cause i want you to

breathe until

you take me in

but the truth is

that she has no idea, no idea

that im even here

that im even here

she has no idea, no idea

im standing here

im standing here

please tell me you can hear me

im expressing my love

won't stop til i get ya

im not letting go

im running to your heart

like a kid in a store

take every ounce of love

and beg you for more

beg you for more

but she has no idea, no idea

that im even here

im even here

she has no idea, no idea

im standing here

im standing here

By the end of the song, Olivia was crying."Logan," she sobbed. "Of course I know you're here," she hugged him. Over to Kendall and Hermione. Kendall had the whole thing planned out in his head. "You look really good," he said. "Thanks. . . nobody's really said that to me before. I'm kind of. . ." she trailed off. "Invisible." He finished for her. Just as planned. She nodded. When she least expected it, Kendall began to sing.

Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder

And your world just feels so small

Put yourself on the line and time after time

Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive

Are you out of mind or just invisible

But I won't let you fall

I see you, through them all

And i just wanna let you know

Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible

Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of

Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away

And night after night, always trying to decide

Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd

Do you take a chance or stay invisible

But I won't let you fall

I see you, through them all

And i just wanna let you know

Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible

Gotta look far, I'll be where you are

I wish you could see what I see

So don't ask why, just look inside

Baby it's all you need

And I don't understand why you won't

Take my hand and go

Cause you're so beautiful

And everytime that

Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible

Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible

Hermione absolutley loved the song. It fit her perfectly. She hugged Kendall. He had written her an amazing song. Carlos' plan went competly smoothly, weird knowing that he was Carlos. He wrote it because he had overheard Seamus talking about how he was going to break up with her on the was so close to beating the shit out of him, but then he realized that that would make Ginny available. Before he and Ginny sat down, Seamus ran over and asked if he could talk to her. She ran back crying. "What's wrong?" Carlos asked. "He broke up with me," she choked out."He thought I was cheating on him . . . .with you," she said. She and Carlos sat on the grass. This was his chance. "You know what makes everyone feel better?" he asked. "Music." He said as he pulled out his wand. He got a boombox and hit play.

I bet you didn't notice

First time your heart was broken

You called me up and we talked till the morning

And the time that you were stranded

I was there before you landed

He was a no show, I made sure you got home

And I've been right there

For every minute

This time, it's no different

Whatever happens you should know

Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over your shoulder

You don't have to wonder

Cause you know, you know, you know

You're not alone, girl

I'll be there to hold you

I'll stay till it's over

And you know, you know, you know

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

All the times that you were stressed out

Feeling like pulling your hair out

They were all missing but I was here listening

You gotta believe in me

Even if you can't see me there

I'll catch you when you fall

Cause I've been right there

For every minute

This time, it's no different

Whatever happens you should know

Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over your shoulder

You don't have to wander

Cause you know, you know, you know

You're not alone, girl

I'll be there to hold you

I'll stay till it's over

And you know, you know, you know

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

I'll be here for you no matter what

Goes around the corner

Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh

As long as I am breathing

You won't have to worry no more

Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over your shoulder

You don't have to wander

Cause you know, you know

Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over your shoulder

You don't have to wonder

Cause you know, you know, you know

You're not alone, girl

I'll be there to hold you

I'll stay till it's over

And you know, you know, you know

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

I bet you didn't notice

First time your heart was broken

You called me up and we talked till the morning

Ginny was still crying at the end, but Carlos was pretty sure that they were tears of happiness. "Come on," he said. "Let's go find the others." They stood up, hand in hand, and walked off.

**HAWK'S SIDE**

Hawk decided that he was going to put his plan into action tomorrow. Hopefully, he could catch Harry alone, and, if not, throw in a spell here and there to make it that way. Tomorrow was Sunday, and it was supposed to be pretty warm out, so they will be outside probably. What Hawk didn't know was that a war over Harry would break out very soon. Harry was valuable. However, that kind of worked in Hawk's favor. Olivia would have no choice but to come to him. He was gonig to send her a video of Harry. Obviously, in pain so Olivia would feel extremely bad that she let this happen. He knew her weakness was always blaming herself. This was the perfect plan. Hawk smiled evily to himself on how well his day would go tomorrow. He would destroy Big Time Rush.

**BAND SIDE**

The group was sitting in the common room the next afternoon. It was a beautiful day. "Does anyone want to go for a walk?" Harry asked. "Can't. Potions essay." Harry, James, Ron, Carlos, and Kendall said. "We have to help," Logan, Ginny, and Hermione said. "I'll go!" Olivia exclaimed. She was way too hyper to be sitting on the couch. "Be back later guys," Olivia said. She and Harry walked out. They walked over to Hagrid's hut, then over to the lake. Olivia sat in the grass and kicked off her flip-flops. Harry walked over and did the same. The talked like they had been friends for years, and it was really obvious that Harry liked her. Olivia liked him too. He was like her brother and it has only been a week. They laughed and laughed until they couldn't breath. Olivia sat up and pushed the hair out of her eyes. She heard something behind her. Ohkay, she was definetly sat up to and looked around. "Am I insane?" Olivia asked him. He laughed a little bit, but it quickly stopped when he heard someone whisper "Imperio." Suddenly, Olivia reached for Harry's wand. Harry reached it first though. "Olivia, resist it. No one can control you." He said to her, trying to reach the real her. Finally, Olivia reached his wand, grabbed it, and snapped it, leaving Harry defensless from what was coming. All of the sudden, Hawk came out. Olivia pulled out her wand and said "Petrificus Totalus," the body binding curse. Hawk took Harry, dragged him out of the Hogwarts territory, and disapparated. Only then, did Olivia realize what she did.

She dragged herself back up to the common room, puffy eyed with tears streaming down her face. What was she supposed to tell her friends? She could only imagine it now. _"Hey guys. Hawk took Harry away even though there's a war coming up." She tells them. "WHAT?" they all exclaim. "And I helped!" she added on. Her friends all looked at her, clearly dissapointed and furious that she let this happened._ When she came back into reality, she was in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. She walked through the hole and sat next to Logan. "Hey, where's Harry?" Ginny asked. When she said his name, Olivia sobbed. "Hey, what happened?" James said in a worried tone, getting up and sitting next to Olivia to put his arm around her. "Well, you know how I thought I kept hearing Hawk?" She choked out. The group nodded. "I thought I was crazy, but I wasn't. He really was here and. . .and," Olivia stuttered. Her friends moved foward as to not miss anything. "He took him," she finally whispered. "What?" Kendall asked. "HE TOOK HIM!" she screamed. "HE TOOK HIM AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" she fell over into Logan and sobbed onto his chest. He rubbed her back."Shhh," he said. "It's not your fault." Olivia looked up, makeup running down her face. "Yes it is. Hawk put the Imperius Curse on me. I snapped Harry's wand and used the body locking curse on him. If I was able to resist it, then he might be here. Plus, we are having a war any day now. I ruined everything." She cried. Logan continued to rub her back and reassure her in a soothing tone. After a few minutes, Carlos' laptop rang. It was a video request. Carlos hit accept and everyone gathered around. Olivia looked up when she heard a familiar voice say her name. It was Hawk.

**HAWK'S SIDE**

The plan went perfectly. Little Olivia was too weak to resist his curse. Now he had 100% chance of destroying Big Time Rush. They had Harry tied up to a chair. "Ohkay, now all we have to do is put the Imperius Curse on him and send him back, but" he said proudly. "Good luck with that," Harry said back, with venom in his voice."My DADA teacher taught me how to resist that." That's when Zoe walked over. "Why are we doing all this when we could'vr just fought the boy and taken Olivia?" She asked. "Zoe, I know you're a muggle and all, but please keep up. This is Harry Potter, we can't fight him," Hawk said." Well, we don't need to use that curse on him," she said. Both boys looked confused. "Did you see how attached the girl was to him?" she said. "We could just use him as ransom." Hawk nodded and said "Good idea." He walked over to the next room and grabbed a laptop. He began to video call one of the guys. Someone answered and Hawk saw the band's faces with some faces he didn't recognize. "Get off my friend's computer you lousy piece of sh*t!" Olivia yelled. "Ohh, don't you want to see your friend?" Hawk asked. This shut her right up. He turned the computer so they could see Harry. "Harry!" Olivia choked out. "Let him go!" Hermione yelled. "Ohh we will," Zoe said, stepping into the picture. "For the small price of. . .Olivia." Everyone looked at Olivia who cursed under her breath. How could she have been so stupid? "If only he had his wand," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "It's not your fault," Ron whispered back. "So, all we ask is Olivia meet us by Honeydukes, and we will give you Harry," they said. "Olivia don't do it!" Harry yelled in the background. "You're not going to hurt him, right?" Olivia asked, ignoring him. "You mean like this?" Hawk asked. He turned around and yelled "Crucio!" Harry screamed out in pain. It broke Olivia inside to hear him like that. "Ohkay! Ohkay! Deal! I'll meet you there in 15 minutes." she said. Before Hawk could answer, she slammed the computer. Hawk's plan was moving along perfectly.

**BAND SIDE**

Olivia couldn't stand to see Harry in so much pain. She stood up and walked into the boys' dormitories. A minute later, she reappeared with Harry's invisibility cloak in her hand. She began walking towards the door. Logan stepped in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "Honeydukes," she replied as if it was obvious. "No you're not," the rest of the group said at the same time. Creepy. "Yes I am, and you guys can't stop me. What else are we supposed to do? Harry doesn't have a wand and there is a war right around the corner," she said as she continued walking towards the door. This time Kendall stepped in front of her. "We can't and won't let you," he said firmly. Olivia pulled out her wand. She was beginning to get annoyed. . .and extremly angry. How could they try to stop her when Harry's well being is on the line. "Leviocorpus," she said. Kendall was lifted up into the air by his ankle. Olivia used this opportunity and ran. After she made it down the hall, she threw the cloak over herself so no one could follow her. She made her way out of Hogwarts and into Hogsmeade. She walked over to Honeydukes and pulled of the invisibility cloak. Hawk and Harry weren't there yet. She took this time to think of a plan. She could either go with them nicely, or, she could fight. She didn't have time to decide because just then, Harry walked up. He had Hawk in front of him and Rebecca on the side. He also had bruises all over his face. Olivia squeaked when she saw him. It was obvious he had tried to run. . .and failed. When they reached her, Harry and Olivia switched places, without seeing a word. "Goodbye, Harry," Olivia finally said. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She handed him the invisibility cloak and turned to walk away. When they were gone, Harry just stood there. He couldn't believe that Olivia did that. After standing there for 5 minutes, he heard Olivia yell "Petrificus Totalus!" and "Leviocorpus!" He just stood there, shocked and clueless. He heard footsteps coming closer. Olivia ran by, grabbed his hand, and ran back to Hogwarts. She didn't stop until she was back in the doors. However, she still didn't say anything. She grabbed the cloak out of his hands and threw it over them. They ran back to the common room and when they got in, the whole gang was still there. She pulled the invisibility cloak off of them, handed it to Harry, then ran up to the girls' dormitories, not saying a word to anyone. "HARRY!" everyone yelled. They got up to hug him, but he pushed them away. "Hermione," he pleaded. "I'll do it," Ginny said, standing up and running up the stairs to her room. "Olivia," she said, peeking her head into the room. Olivia was on her bed with the curtains closed. Ginny opened it up a little bit and sat down on the bed. "What?" Olivia mumbled through her pillow. "We all want to talk to you," Ginny said quietly. "No! It's embarrasing! I don't want to talk." Olivia yelled. "But we need to," Ginny said, keeping her voice calm. "And you shouldn't be embarrassed, you saved Harry," she said. "From something that was my fault," Olivia said. "It's about the war," Ginny said, ignoring Olivia's last comment. At this, Olivia sat up. Without saying another word, she stood up, wiped the runny makeup from under her eyes, and walked out the door. When she walked into the common room, everyone stopped and stared at her. She sat down next to Logan. He put his arm around her, but she shook it off. Everyone stayed silent for a while. Finally, Harry turned to Olivia and sid "Thanks." Olivia didn't answer. She was soo embarrassed. " It was all my fault," she whispered, mostly to herself. " Shhh," Logan said. "It's all behind us. Now, we just have to focus on what's ahead of us." Olivia felt stupid now. How could she be crying about her embarrassment when Harry could be facing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named anyday now. What they didn't know was that day would come sooner than they thought.

**HAWK'S SIDE**

He was laying on the ground, unable to move, thanks to Olivia. Zoe was dangling by her ankle next to him. They probably should've taken Olivia's wand away. A shadow appeared over them. He said "Rennervate." Hawk was able to move. He stood up, slightly embarrassed. "Liberacorpus," the man then said to Zoe, who fell to the ground. The man who had saved them had long, blonde hair. He was a little bit taller than Hawk. " I am Lucius Malfoy. You are?" he said. "I am Hawk and this is Zoe," Hawk said. "May I ask why you are out here at this late hour?" Malfoy asked. "Oh, just catching up with our friends at Hogwarts," Hawk said. "Do you know a way in?" Malfoy asked, suddenly more interested in what Hawk was saying. "Yeah. . its just through here," Hawk said, pointing through the doors to Honeydukes. Malfoy smiled evily. "How would you like to help us catch our target?" Malfoy asked. "That depends who it is," Zoe spoke up. Malfoy looked straight into her eyes "Harry Potter."

**BAND'S SIDE**

Olivia finally pulled herself together, for Harry's sake. They began to discuss the war. "We should divide the best wizards to go with the not so good ones," Carlos said, knowing he definetly wasn't the best wizard. "Ohkay, Olivia and Logan go to the West Wing, no offense Logan. Hermione and I will go to the South Wing, Ginny, Carlos, and James go to the North Wing, and Harry and Ron to the East Wing," Kendall said. "Only leave your post if you are told to or there is an emergency," Hermione said. Everyone agreed to the plan, then looked at Harry, who sat there in silence. "What?" he said, finally looking up. "Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked. "Yeah fine,"Harry said quietly. "Ooh, it's getting late. We should get to bed," James said. Everyone got up and walked to their room, except Harry. Olivia stayed behind to talk to him. When everyone was gone, Olivia walked over and sat next to Harry. " Don't let anyone knock you down," she said. "You're a skyscraper." With that, she stood up, clapped him on the back, and walked away. _God, she's pretty. If only she wasn't with Logan, _Harry thought. "She's not with me you know," Logan said, standing by the stairs as if on cue. " How could you not be?" Harry asked. "You've been friends with her for. . .ever," Harry said. Logan thought back to the day he and Olivia met.

_****FLASHBACK****_

_He and the guys were hanging out at the park while Olivia was at dance. They agreed to meet at the ice rink at 5. When Kendall got there with Olivia, they were in there hockey gear. Olivia looked hot. She had her hair up in a sloppy ponytail, her shoulder pads on and her lucky hockey stick in was lucky because her favorite hockey player,Delaney Collins, wrote " Live it big time," on it. Back then, they didn't know they were wizards. Once Logan saw her, he couldn't keep his eyes of her. Carlos dislocated Logan's shoulder that night by ramming him into the boards. Olivia stayed with Logan in the emergency room and waited until he woke up. _**( - I really like this 3)**

_****END FLASHBACK****_

"Umm, Logan?" Harry said,snapping Logan back to reality. "Look," Logan said. " I don't want either of us to be thinking about dating her right now, only protecting her." Harry looked confused. "Why?" he asked. "I think the war is about to begin.""I appreciate the concern," Olivia said, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "But I can protect myself." Harry and Logan stared at her. " And I'm not really looking for a boyfriend right now," she said. " Goodnight guys." And with that, she ran back up the stairs to her room. She just flopped on her bed as tears came streaming down her face. It broke her heart to break theirs.

**A/N **So this is it. . . . so far. I will be adding on, but only if you guys tell me what you think. Review!


End file.
